Leaving Home
by writer-princess
Summary: What happens when Kenzi starts doubting and decides to take a vacation. Sweet and short story that I wrote over a year ago. Give it a chance, guys.


So, this is really old and so doesn't fit in the story line. But I was kind of missing Hale, am I the only one? I miss Vex too, by the way. But that doesn't matter. I just decided to post this short story I wrote over a year ago.

* * *

Kenzi was leaning over the pool table, making sure that Hale wasn't going to cheat and use his powers before playing. She watched with a smile as her move brought her one step closer to winning and Hale one step closer to losing. She turned around and smirked at the siren.

"_There you go."_ She thought. _"The weak little human girl beats the big bad Fae at pool. Humans rule. Too bad they don't know it…"_

Her smirk suddenly disappeared and her face fell. She swallowed with difficulty before speaking.

"You know what, Hale? You win. I'm going to head home."  
"You okay, lil mama?"  
"Just tired… I'll feel better tomorrow."  
"Alright, see you."

Kenzi nodded and made her way towards the exit, trying not to start running. Just before she passed the door, she turned around to see Hale flashing that smile that so didn't affect her – it's true, it's not like she's fooling herself or anything – to a girl. She smiled sadly before really leaving. She grabbed a cab, actually paying for it instead of trying to con her way out of it. She crawled back in bed, munching unhappily on her tub of ice cream. She was feeling so bad.

After the Nate episode, there had been so much stuff going on that she hadn't really taken time to think about what it all meant. But now, it was all coming back to her… all she hadn't wanted to see. She didn't have a choice anymore. It was something she had to face. If she decided to stick by Bo and the gang, it meant she couldn't have a serious relationship. Because sticking by Bo would always mean more cases with near-death experiences or big-bad-Fae-wanting-to-destroy-the-world crisis… and she wouldn't be able to explain any of them. She wouldn't be able to explain why she came back all bruised up and battered.

If she wanted to have a working, serious relationship, she'd have to distance herself from the Fae world... Who was she kidding? She would have to sever all ties with it. She wouldn't miss the Morrigan, the almost dying part or Vex… well she would kind of miss Vex – but she wasn't sure she was ready to admit it yet. She would definitely miss Bo, Trick and Dyson like crazy. But humans and Faes didn't mix well. And it wasn't like she wanted to date a Fae… well there _was_ one she wouldn't mind… Kenzi shook her head. No! She wouldn't go there; she wasn't going to think about that. It wasn't going to happen anyway. Their fake dating hadn't ended well after all.

Kenzi sighed. She needed a vacation from all of this.

You could almost see the light bulb turn on over her head with that thought. That was it. She was taking a break from all things Fae, Bo included. She ran to her closet and packed her bag. She went to the kitchen next where she left a note for Bo on the fridge, explaining that she needed a break from everything, that she had a couple of things to think about and that she'd be back as soon as possible. She looked around the almost wall-less apartment before leaving.

_Lostgirl_

Bo entered the old apartment she called home with a frown. She had looked up from a book Trick had lent her to realize that Kenzi wasn't in the Dal anymore. One glare at Hale was enough to make him relate their whole evening. Worried about her friend's sudden behavior, Bo had driven straight home.

"Kenzi? Are you here? Hale said you were acting weird… well weirder than your normal self!" She called out, walking to Kenzi's room as she talked.

She walked into a messy room that somehow looked less messy than usual. Kenzi wasn't there. Bo's frown deepened as she walked back in the living room. That's where she spotted the note. She read it three times before she sighed. She knew that Kenzi had been having a hard time lately, but she didn't think it was bad enough for her to take a vacation. But if Kenzi thought it would help, Bo wasn't going to get in the way… no matter how worried she was. After all, Kenzi had made it on her own long before Bo came around.

_Lostgirl_

Kenzi wasn't sure it was a good idea anymore. She was standing in front of one of her cousins' apartment building. She had planned on staying at her cousin Sasha's place, but she had doubts now. She hadn't talked to her in almost a year. Maybe she wouldn't be welcome. She was just about to leave when she heard a shout.

"Kenzi? Is that you?"

Kenzi turned around to see the pretty blond girl she knew as her cousin.

"Hey, Sasha. Long time no see." She said with a tight voice.  
"Kenzi, are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay… or at least I will be. It's just that a lot of things happened in such a short time. And I kind of need a place to crash for a while."  
"You're staying with me… as long as you need."  
"Thanks."

_Lostgirl_

Hale and Dyson entered the Dal and immediately spotted Bo talking to Trick at the bar. The made their way to them in the crowd.

"Hey Bo, where's Kenzi?" Dyson asked.  
"Gone."  
"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"  
"She wrote me a note saying she needed time and that she was leaving for a little while."  
"When did that happen?"  
"Two days ago when I came back home."  
"And you didn't call me?"  
"Come on Hale. She's not missing, she left."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Kenzi and I came up with a code in case we were kidnapped. She didn't use it."  
"Should I be worried that you two actually thought about this eventuality?" Dyson asked.  
"Come on!" Bo laughed. "With everything that happened to us, I think that being kidnapped would actually be refreshing. Last time I was, you two were responsible for it."  
"Point taken." Dyson granted.  
"Hello! Can we go back to Kenzi?" Hale interrupted.  
"Kenzi is fine. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Bo replied.  
"But…"  
"Enough! Hale, Kenzi will be fine. Stop worrying." Trick said, placing a drink in front of the siren.

Hale would have pouted if that hadn't been undignified for a grown man… huh Fae. Instead, he sighed and brought the glass to his lips.

_Lostgirl_

Five days after she had left, Kenzi sat at Sasha's kitchen table, nowhere closer to figuring out whatever she had wanted to figure out. True, she kind of liked taking a break from all things Fae and she was grateful for the secure life for the week, but she was also missing everyone terribly. She didn't think she'd missed them that much.

"Kenzi, you okay?"  
"Yeah…"  
"You have a lot of things. I don't remember you carrying that much stuff around before."

Kenzi smiled.

"And that's just part of it. The rest is still home."  
"Home, huh? You never did tell me why you needed a place to stay… especially if you have a home."  
"I told you things happened."  
"Come on, Kenz. I know you better than that. You were always the one that bounced back, even when we were kids and you got arrested. Gosh! Don't tell me the cops are after you."  
"Jeez! I wouldn't do that to you!"  
"I know, sorry."  
"It's okay. What would you do if I told you I hang up with cops now?"  
"Seriously?" Sasha squealed.

Kenzi shot her a look.

"What? I mean… You? I'm the good girl in this family and I don't go anywhere near cops. It's engraved in our blood. We stay as far as possible from people who tend to arrest our family."  
"My best friend and roommate Bo is dating one… or at least I think they are back to dating, because Lauren hasn't been around for a while."  
"Lauren is his girlfriend?"  
"Dyson, dating Lauren? Never! She's kind of Bo's girlfriend."  
"What?"  
"They were both trying to win Bo. But then Lauren's girlfriend Nadia and Dyson's old friend/new girlfriend Kiara showed up. I swear this love triangle… well pentagon was better than a soap!"  
"Was?"  
"Yup… Nadia was sick for years and it won. Kiara had an accident. Dyson is still feeling responsible for her death, even though it's not his fault. Hale and I used to have a blast watching the 5 of them turning around each other." Kenzi said fondly.  
"Hale? Who's that?" Sasha asked, noting the change in Kenzi's voice.  
"He's Dyson's partner from work. We play pool together at Trick's."  
"And who the hell is that?"  
"Trickster owns a bar… well, it's more of a pub. We play pool and drink and watch our soap."  
"You like this Hale guy, don't you?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Hey, there's no one around except us."  
"Look, there's nothing between Hale and me. And even if there was, his family hates me."  
"So you met his family?"  
"I pretended to be his girlfriend for a party. Both his sister and his father hate me. I'm not sure I want to go through that again."  
"Why would they hate you? They knew about the family?"  
"I don't know… maybe."

Kenzi couldn't really tell they hated her because she was human, could she?

"Let's just stay away from Hale, okay?"  
"Oh no! Our Kenzi is in love with a cop. It's like _Lady and the Tramp _except in reverse."  
"Disney, really?"  
"I work in a daycare." Sasha justified herself, ignoring Kenzi's snort. " So, how hot is that Hale guy?"

_Lostgirl_

Hale was sitting on his couch, watching _Jungle Jeeves_… but like he had said to Dyson, Bo, Trick, Bo again and even Lauren, he wasn't moping. Hale didn't do moping. He wondered what Kenzi would think of Lauren being back in the picture. Kenzi didn't like the doctor. Hale supposed she bore with Lauren for Bo's sake. But if she was a little more like a teenager, he was sure she would have made a T-shirt with a wolf on it saying _Team Dyson_. He was on that train of thought when his apartment door was slammed opened. Hale raised his head to find himself face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"What do you want, Val?"  
"Dyson called."  
"And that was enough to get you here?"  
"No, but then he showed up with Bo at my place. They said you were moping. I had to come and see by myself."  
"I'm not moping, I don't do moping."  
"Yeah, right." She said, obviously not believing him." "So, what ever happened to that weak little human of yours."  
"Her name is Kenzi… and she's not mine. Why do you think something happened to her?"  
"She wasn't with Dyson and Bo for one. And come on, brother! When she's around you don't notice anything… or anyone else. Remember my nymph friend Stephanie?"  
"You don't have a nymph friend named Stephanie."  
"I rest my case."  
"Whatever Val. Kenzi is fine. So she's been gone since Friday, but I'm sure she's fine."  
"Seriously? A week, Hale. What's so special about that human girl?"  
"She's just Kenzi, Val… crazy con-girl Kenzi who is the bravest woman I know, Kenzi I had to rescue from a Minotaur, Kenzi I erased a crazy amount of tickets for… She's Kenzi!"  
"Dad is going to have a fit."  
"What?" Hale asked, confused.  
"You're in love with her. You're in love with a human!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Grow up! Look, I don't think it's a good thing that you're in love with a human…"  
"Val…" He said with a warning tone.  
"Let me finish, will you. Humans are fragile and they die fast."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"I don't want you to get hurt. But you're obviously hurting anyway. So go talk to her."  
"I don't know where she is."  
"That's funny, I thought you were a detective."  
"I am."  
"Then find her."

_Lostgirl_

Kenzi was sitting in front of the TV, watching yet another episode of _Jungle Jeeves_ when the doorbell rang.

"Kenzi, can you answer? I have both hands in meat." Sasha yelled.  
"Sure."

She walked to the door, opened it and found herself face to face with the most unexpect4ed person.

"Hale." She breathed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you, actually."  
"How did you find me?"  
"I'm a cop remember."  
"Right…"  
"Don't worry, Val had to remind me."  
"You talked to your sister?" Kenzi said, surprised.  
"That's a story for later. There's something I need to tell you."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I…"

Since the words were escaping him, Hale pressed his lips against Kenzi's. Sasha called out, but neither of them heard her. When she stepped out of the kitchen, she found them wrapped around each other heavily making out. She cleared her throat a few times before they finally broke apart. They had, at least, the decency of looking embarrassed.

"You must be Hale. Kenz talked about you."  
"Hum… Hi? You must be Natasha."  
"Sasha's fine." She turned to Kenzi. "Guess you don't need a vacation anymore."  
"Sorry about that."  
"Don't sweat it. But don't be a stranger, okay?"  
"Thank Sasha, you're the best. I promise."  
"Yes, I know! Now, get out. You can come back tomorrow for your stuff."

_Lostgirl_

Kenzi and Hale walked in the Dal hand in hand, ignoring the stares and whispers that were thrown their way. They sat next to Dyson and Bo at the bar. Trick shot them a look, before shaking his head.

"There are rules in your way, kids. Hope you know it."  
"We know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Hale said.  
"Yeah… and I mean rules are made to be broken, right?"  
"That's my Kenzi!" Bo laughed as she hugged the girl.  
"We're not going to have a minute of rest, are we?" Dyson asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"People aren't going to be happy about this, Bo. They'll try to break them up any way possible."  
"Then we'll fight back." Bo declared.  
"Guess we're in for the long run, huh?"  
"Yes, I guess we are Kenz."

The couple smiled at each other.

"So… You never told me what happened with Val?"  
"When did you talk to your sister?" Trick asked.  
"That's a long story. But let just say that she wants to be there when we tell my father."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review even if it's just one word. Love, Anne


End file.
